Wireless devices use Radio Frequencies (RF) to transmit information. For example, cell phones use amplified RF to transmit voice data to base stations, which allow signals to be relayed to communications networks. Other existing wireless communication devices include Bluetooth, HomeRF and WLAN. In a conventional wireless device, the synchronization of signals is important for reliable communications.
Examples of communications systems that require synchronous communications include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, such as those compliant with existing and evolving 3GPP and 3GPP2 specifications, TD-CDMA, TD-SCDMA, WiMAX (i.e., IEEE §802.16) and IEEE §802.20 compliant networks. Each of these technologies may operate over multiple frequencies, or frequency bands.
To permit multiple band operations, multiple band oscillator systems are needed. Multiple band oscillator systems generally comprise two or more oscillators. One of the problems with multiple band oscillator systems is the requirement that individual tuning and resonant elements are required within each of the oscillators. Systems and methods which could share individual tuning and resonant elements would greatly reduce the cost, complexity, and size of multiple band oscillator systems and reduce the chip real estate used by integrated multi-band oscillator solutions.